


五次亚瑟受到了文化冲击，一次他没有

by Astrophil



Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Culture Shock, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Male Characters/Orm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: Five times Arthur feels the culture shock as an earth-raised king of Atlantis, one time he does not.





	五次亚瑟受到了文化冲击，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是一篇PWP啦，想吃肉了～
> 
> 关键字预警：  
我流ABO  
Omega奥姆  
OMCs/奥姆  
近亲通婚  


一 

“抱歉亚瑟，但是我不能跟你出去‘约会’。”湄拉语气里带着一丝歉疚。

亚瑟的心沉了下去，但是他还想挣扎一下：“可是那个吻……”

“关于那个 ，” 湄拉语气里的歉意更深了，这让亚瑟的心又凉了半截，“在我救了Tom之后，我感到你开始对我有好感，就像你曾经对那位亚马逊的女战士心存倾慕一样。当奥姆在火之环故意说出我们有婚约的时候，我能感受你的情绪明显被影响了。然后你拿到了三叉戟，我才知道维科没有看错你，你是个有爱心的人，一个真正的君王，亚特兰蒂斯需要你的领导。而我当时只能那么做，因为我需要你保持最好的心态，来战胜奥姆。那个吻只是情势所需，亚瑟。就像我说过的，爱不是我的职责，做正确的事情才是。”

亚瑟张口，却无言以对。同样身为Alpha，比对方更高大，更强壮的他一瞬间感到自己在湄拉面前渺小的像一粒虾米。

“这也和我们两个都是Alpha无关，跟你们陆地人一样，我们对AA或者OO结合没有任何歧视。就像我当初和奥姆订婚，也只是因为那是我的职责所在。在我们这个身份上的人，必须为自己的家族和国家考虑，做最正确的事情，哪怕有时候这件事并不是出自你的本心。”湄拉叹了口气，看着亚瑟：“我知道这些事情你很难理解，但是正如你曾经对我说过，对于你不了解的事情，不要轻易下判断。”

亚瑟却突然理解了什么：“你已经有自己的Omega 了，是吗？如果不是因为奥姆，你们早就在一起了。”

湄拉皱起了眉头，却没有回答。红发Alpha平静地看了一眼亚瑟。那目光让亚瑟心生惭愧，于是当他正要开口为自己的不敬猜测道歉的时候——

湄拉缓慢地点了点头。

二

这是亚瑟坐上亚特兰蒂斯王座后的第三个周末。由于他知道了湄拉的秘密，于是在那场尴尬的邀约之后，他们的友谊并没有破裂。

但是让亚瑟焦头烂额的是，他对亚特兰蒂斯的历史文化一无所知。如果你不了解传统，改革也就无从谈起。本来法律亚瑟还多少懂一些。而且在有些方面，海底的法律和陆地大同小异：例如奥姆已在军事法庭专门的皇室审判厅中受审完毕，现在被处以二十年家庭监禁（Home Arrest），附加五年的保护观察期（Probation）。就在明天的生效日期一到，奥姆便会从暂时羁押的监狱转押回他在皇宫中的新住所，从此除了一举一动都受侍卫“保护”之外，每周都要和家人以及军事法庭的保护检察官汇报自己的行程，五年之内，日常生活除了训练、进食之外，出入一切公共场所都必须事先得到家人或检察官批准。

但是在另一些方面，亚特兰蒂斯又有很多古老、冗长又枯燥的法律，比如那个亚瑟闻所未闻的……

“……《前标记期Omega保护法案》。”维科的声音打断了他的思绪。亚瑟看着维科从书架上拿下一本厚如旧城墙砖的典籍，感到一阵头生理性的头痛。“今天我们需要看第二章，Alpha篇，这也是本书中最重要的一篇。”

亚瑟闷闷不乐地在议事厅内室的凳子上坐下。维科可以说是他的人生导师兼半个家长，他不敢造次。原本维科为亚瑟安排了几个立法院最德高望重的长老来帮助他学习，但是在第三位长老借口身体不适请求离开之后，他只好亲自上阵。看着已经昏昏欲睡的亚瑟，维科心念一转，翻开了书中一页。

“第六十条，第三款，未被标记的Omega，面对已分化Alpha，应视为无刑事责任能力。” 

于是亚特兰蒂斯的新王猛的在凳子上坐直了身子，眼神仿佛能喷出火来：“等等。无刑事责任？告诉我，这句话不是我以为的那个意思。”

“陛下，请冷静。这并不是说Omega对Alpha行凶不违法，他们依然要承受民事和行政处罚。但是确实不视为犯罪。因此没有刑事责任。”

“为什么？”

“这样能给他们最有效的保护。有时候，比如一个Omega，当他们面对Alpha时，受到信息素影响，自身的权利极易受到侵犯。因此，在这种时候，法律需要有偏向性给予弱势群体某些特权。”维科解释道。

“……我明白你的意思，但是，”亚瑟在脑中搜索着合适的措辞，“我是说，这法律的出发点很好……但是，这其中有风险不是吗？如果有Omega去刻意利用这一规定呢？他们岂不是可以随意杀掉自己看不惯的Alpha，还不用去坐牢。”

“陛下，原谅我不太能理解你说的风险。Omega在面对Alpha的信息素时是处于绝对弱势的。”维科微微皱眉，似乎对亚瑟为何竟会担心起Alpha的安危这件事感到困惑。维科合上手中的法典，“陛下，您有点累了，今天的课就到此为止。”

亚瑟张口结舌，他做梦也没想到会从维科，一个心高气傲的Omega口中，听到如此Alpha至上主义的言论。内心深处，亚瑟血液里流淌的Alpha本能，其实对于“Omega不能反抗Alpha”这一论断简直不能更满意。然而残存的一丝理智提醒着他有什么不对劲。某个越来越强烈的想法，让他忍不住开口：“绝对的弱势这种说法……会不会过于绝对了呢？”

“哦？”维科挑眉。

亚瑟咽了咽口水，但还是继续道：“抛开别的不说，只抑制剂这一样东西就足够让Alpha们哭了。当然，我是坚决反对这种有害Omega健康的毒品的使用的，但是我们总要面对事实，不是吗？我们不能假装Omega们都是天真烂漫的孩子，不会被强制发情，也不知道什么是抑制剂。”亚瑟一口气说完，暗自为自己居然能如此清楚地表达自己的政治观点而心情舒畅。他抬头看向维科，对方的表情却让他心头一沉。

“抱歉陛下，”维科眉头紧皱，“什么是抑制剂？”

三

亚瑟感到一阵头晕目眩。是的，维科会定期来训练他，他也会跟他聊起一些零散的关于大陆的话题，然而本质上，维科和湄拉一样，从未真正了解过陆地人的文化，更不用说是涉及到两性关系和敏感话题的Omega抑制剂。

如果维科不知道什么是抑制剂。

那么就基本等于在说，亚特兰蒂斯不存在抑制剂这种东西。

在亚瑟最终向维科解释清楚抑制剂究竟是什么东西，以及它是为何被创造出来供Omega使用之后，维科难得略有失态地大肆批评了陆地文明，他们在法律层面上对Omega保护的缺失，竟导致Omega们沦落到要使用此种伤害自己的手段，实在是野蛮和落后，等等等等。

正当亚瑟思考期间，维科却突然叹了口气。“不过这不能全怪你们。法律永远是为统治阶级服务，而陆地上，权力、财富、声望，所有这些基本上…你们的统治阶级…基本上全由Alpha组成。”

“全由Alpha组成……”亚瑟回味着这句话，意识到了其背后的含义。“难道，在亚特兰蒂斯……”

维科点了点头。“从亚特兰王至今几千年来，所有曾坐在亚特兰蒂斯王座上的君主，除了您之外，无一例外全部都是Omega。”

亚瑟感觉仿佛是被超人一拳打在了胸口。除了他之外，那就意味着……金发的身影在他眼前一晃而过。一切都说得通了。那时，当他身披锁链在大殿里，在火之环，在海面上拿刀尖指着崩溃的海洋领主脆弱的脖颈时，他曾察觉到，但他一直以为是别人，某个不拘小节的侍女，抑或是幻觉。

他从未想过会是奥姆。

四

一旦接受了亚特兰蒂斯几千年来都是Omega皇权的设定，亚瑟学习法律的进度也突飞猛进起来。现在他不光是连接海洋和陆地的桥梁了，他还是化解Alpha派系政党与Omega派系政党之间冲突的缓冲垫。

呸，他想糊弄谁呢。他才不关心什么派系斗争。他满脑子只有一件事。

奥姆是Omega。金发亲王冰冷禁欲的脸浮现在亚瑟眼前。奥姆会臣服于某个Alpha。他会在他身下辗转承欢，为他打开自己的身体，任他予于予求，甚至为他怀上子嗣。

亚瑟猛地甩头，似乎这样就能把那些肮脏下流的画面赶出自己脑海。回过神来，亚瑟意识到自己正游荡在通往奥姆寝殿的路上。审判后他和母亲一起押送奥姆来过一次，亚瑟没想到自己还能记得奥姆住处的位置。亚瑟开始主动向记忆中的位置进发。他甚至都不知道自己见到奥姆之后要和他说什么，然而一股无名的冲动让他无法停下来。

随着亚瑟渐渐游向奥姆被囚禁的偏殿，海水中原本淡不可察的Omega信息素，慢慢浓郁起来，待他抵达宫殿时，七海之王已经开始感受到从后颈开始，蔓延到全身的微微烧灼感。这种浓度的信息素，代表着Omega正在发情期。尽管已经知道亚特兰蒂斯不存在抑制剂，并且Omega因不需把Alpha视作洪水猛兽而无需因害怕而压抑，这种堂而皇之的信息素依旧让亚瑟一阵瑟缩。

“陛下。” 寝殿门前笔直站立的侍卫们整齐划一地向亚瑟行礼，亚瑟回以点头示意。亚瑟盯着入市通报的卫兵的背影。他已经从维科处了解到看守奥姆的是他自己的亲卫队。他早在大殿内初见奥姆时，就有幸遇到过他们之中的几个：抛开当时他们手里握着拴住自己手脚的铁链这一点之外，还算是一次不错的会面。亚瑟瞥向那几人，他们瞬间尴尬地移开了视线，不敢对上亚瑟的目光。一群强壮的Alpha士兵，自幼便宣誓效忠于海洋领主，有着绝对的忠诚。本来亚瑟从不觉得这有什么不正常。

在他不知道奥姆是个Omega的时候。

而现在，他用了全部的意志力，才控制住自己不揪住面前的一个卫兵，吼出自己的疑惑。例如为何在发情期的奥姆的殿前轮岗的，没有抑制剂的他们，为何完全不像自己一样，因受到奥姆信息素的影响而心神不宁。

殿门突然打开，中断了亚瑟的思绪，通报的卫兵在门前立定，然后紧接着迎面而来的Omega清甜甘洌又令人迷醉的信息素分子让亚瑟一阵头晕目眩。奥姆一改往日紧绷的状态，悠哉地倚在门框上，亚瑟无法不注意到他身上只披了一条长袍，裸露在外的脖颈上隐隐点缀着几处红痕。亚瑟感觉喉咙微微发干：奥姆全身都散发着发情期特有的慵懒，以及性事完毕后的餍倦。金发Omega看向亚瑟，湛蓝的眼睛里目光闪烁，“亚瑟。我不记得有人通知我说你会来。”

“我没想…这不是计划好的。”亚瑟干涩地说。

“所以，当你说要找我谈谈的时候，你是认真的。”奥姆声音里多了一丝调侃。“不得不说，你挺会挑日子。”

亚瑟本该反击奥姆的取笑，但他的注意力却被别的事情吸引。奥姆房内，有别的Alpha的气息在向他们靠近。“谁在里面？”他听到自己的声音问。

金发的Omega皱了皱眉头。奥姆侧过身子让出一条道路，同时顺着亚瑟的目光看向房内。两个显然是刚刚匆忙整理好衣物的卫兵略显狼狈地冲出来，对亚瑟行礼，“陛下！请原谅我们失礼。”

亚瑟面色阴沉，他试图让自己的声音淡定，但是开口却是满含讥讽：“没什么。不过你们的护卫工作，比我想象中要更有…激情。”

奥姆仿佛有些尴尬，他轻咳了一声，“好吧，关于这个，亚瑟，如果你能在突袭我的住处之前，提前知会一下的话，就不会……”奥姆后面的话没有说完，亚瑟凝视着他的目光让他浑身不自在，但他依旧沉默却倔强地回望向了自己的混血兄长。

“就不会怎样？”亚瑟看着他的眼神仿佛捉奸在床的丈夫，这太荒谬了，他有什么资格这么看着我……奥姆压下内心的火气，深吸一口气，虽然不知道亚瑟究竟哪根筋不对，眼前剑拔弩张的形势让他有不详的预感。“Triton，Aden，你们先退下。我们有话要说。”他对半跪在亚瑟面前的两人吩咐道。

“是。”衣衫不整的两名近侍刚准备起身，却突然身体绷紧，仿佛石化般动弹不得。七海之王瞬间暴涨的Alpha信息素将他们压制在原地，三叉戟横在二人眼前。

“不必了，我想该离开的人是我。”亚瑟的声音阴云密布。脑海深处的理智让他隐隐已经猜到了现实。他以为自己会为奥姆不知廉耻的行为和无所谓的态度感到失望，或者恶心，但奇迹般的，他没有。

他的大脑一片空白。胸口蔓延到后颈的热度灼烧着他，让他想要嘶吼，发泄，破坏眼前看到的所有东西。

五

“陛下，请您收回自己的侵略性信息素！”一名侍卫的声音唤回了亚瑟的一丝理智。“请您立刻停止对奥姆殿下的侵犯！否则我们将不得不逮捕您。”

亚瑟这才发现自己无意识地释放了自己的信息素，并且似乎对奥姆造成了一些影响。亚瑟看向奥姆，金发Omega面上已经泛起潮红，几乎是软绵绵地挂在适才冲上来扶住他的一名侍卫身上。亚瑟盯着士兵稳稳撑在奥姆腋下的肩膀和紧紧环在奥姆腰间的手臂，感觉眼前一片血色。

他无法收回自己的信息素。

事实上，愤怒让他身周暴风般肆虐的信息素濒临彻底失控。这里有多少人碰过了那个人的身体？他们有什么资格指责自己侵犯奥姆？

一阵强烈的空虚感如海浪般刷过全身，奥姆忍不住呻吟出声，接着感到双腿发软，热潮从某个隐密的部位冲刷而出。“shit!” 奥姆浑身无力地向后倒去，落入他已经分不清是哪一个士兵的怀抱里。原本分散在寝殿四周的亲卫们已经全部围了过来，一半在监察官的带领下围住了亚瑟，紧张戒备着，另一半贴着已经神志有些不清醒的奥姆，将金发Omega团团包围了起来。

亚瑟看着侍卫怀抱里的奥姆，和因为受到发情Omega信息素影响开始喘息的一群Alpha，意识到奥姆因为自己的信息素，被强制发情了。这个念头仿佛一道闪电劈中了亚瑟，Alpha本能中所有肮脏的欲望一齐翻涌上来，他几乎是瞬间就硬了，并且硬的发疼。原本如甘洌的海风般的气息，现在仿佛融化浓缩成了粘稠的液体，浓郁的Omega信息素包裹着在场的每一个Alpha。

你搞砸了。亚瑟听到自己的最后一丝理智说。

一

亚瑟折断了挥到自己面前的最后一柄长戟，顺势打晕了握着武器的Aplha。鉴于唯一跟他有一战之力的奥姆，已经倒在地上软成一团，因此虽然以一敌多，战况对亚瑟而言依旧以一边倒的局面结束了。他甚至不需要叫条鱼来帮忙。

亚瑟抱起他的Omega走进寝室，一路上奥姆只轻微的反抗了几下。亚瑟一只手滑入长袍下，不费力气就把一根手指没入奥姆已经被开拓过的穴口。

奥姆开始激烈地反抗，意识并不完全清醒的他也知道这是亚瑟。“亚瑟，住手，不要。”他抬头对上七海之王因情欲而晦暗的眼睛，“亚瑟，求你了，你不知道自己在做什么，呃！”后穴内的手指又增加了一根，恶意弯曲着挑逗着内壁。亚瑟抽出手指，透明的津液中混杂着白色的污浊。他若有所思地看着自己的手指，“多少人了？”

“什么？”奥姆不明所以，紧接着后穴突然闯入的巨物让他发出一声尖叫。“不！”亚瑟比他想象的要巨大的多，哪怕已经被操开了的他，也感觉到自己即将被撕裂的疼痛。但是比这更难接受的是，那是亚瑟的阴茎，他肮脏的混血种的哥哥，进入到了他的身体里。

“我说，”亚瑟用力挺身，又引发奥姆一声惨叫，“多少人了？”他后退一步，不顾奥姆的挣扎，又整根从奥姆被蹂躏到泛红的小穴中抽出，带出了不知是第几个人留下的精液。

“不，出去！”奥姆崩溃般地大喊，“亚瑟·库瑞，你怎么敢……啊！”他嘶声抽了口气，因为亚瑟又重新整根插入，力道之大让奥姆以为自己几乎要被捅穿。奥姆愤怒之余眼角开始泛红，生理和屈辱的泪水让他的视线开始模糊，从来没有人敢这么对他！

亚瑟低头咬住奥姆左边乳头，开始舔弄，快感让奥姆发出短促的一声啜泣。然而这缓和转瞬即逝，亚瑟重新开始了动作，每一下都完全拔出再插入到底，痛苦和快感让奥姆爆发出一阵哭喊，“停，亚瑟！”

“回答我的问题。”亚瑟顿了一下。虽然他也很想就这么继续下去，天杀的奥姆的后面比他想象的还要紧，他发誓他真的可以一辈子埋在里面不出来。

“我不确定，好吗！也许是全部，”奥姆感觉喉头发紧，他本能地意识到亚瑟可能不太喜欢他听到的答案，“听着亚瑟，你不是我的Alpha，你没有权力评判我！我再给你最后一次机会离开，否则……啊啊啊！”

亚瑟突然向后坐起来，奥姆感到身体被粗暴的拉起来，坐到了亚瑟大腿上，就着这个姿势，亚瑟插入到了前所未有的深度。奥姆像溺水的人一般颤抖喘息着，后穴抽搐着，仿佛被钉穿在烧红的铁柱上。

亚瑟忍不住叹了口气，奥姆的内壁仿佛在吮吸着他，他用手包裹住金发Omega挺翘的臀部，忍不住用力挤压揉搓了几下，白晰的皮肤上浮现出些许微红。奥姆因为这个动作牵扯到了后穴而嘶声。“说的没错，我还不是你的Alpha。” 亚瑟托起奥姆的臀部，然后在松手的瞬间猛地挺腰插入。奥姆全身绷紧，发出了仿佛濒死的小兽般的声音，不知何时硬起来的阴茎在颤抖中射精了。亚瑟动了动阴茎的顶端，感觉自己沒入了一个柔软的小口。随着他的动作，奥姆身体立刻发出一阵剧烈的抖动。

亚瑟低头看向奥姆，金发Omega在自己身下扭动啜泣着。“亚瑟，不，不要这么对我，不。”他的态度已经不再那么冷硬，还带着一丝绝望，亚瑟想，或许是跟自己操开了奥姆的生殖腔这一事实有关。

奥姆感觉亚瑟开始在自己的生殖腔内抽动，灭顶的快感让他浑身抽搐。涨大的阴茎结最终卡在了他身体的最深处。他感觉到亚瑟的呼吸靠近了他的后颈。“The Queen，”他徒劳的喘息着开口，绝望地尝试着，“你不能这么对我，亚瑟，我是你的弟弟，要是母亲知道了，她会……唔嗯！”颈旁的气息顿了一下，奥姆期待着，然而紧接着牙齿没入腺体的刺痛蔓延开来。奥姆抽泣了一声。他被亚瑟，他同母异父的哥哥，强奸并且标记了。奥姆想要恼怒，想要狂喊，却已经没了发作的力气。情绪仿佛都被抽离了一般，奥姆只感觉胸口一片空洞。

亚瑟还在他的体内，然而他已经累到没法去在意。奥姆在满脸泪水中沉沉睡去。

亚瑟凝视着奥姆的睡颜。

亚瑟抽出奥姆的身体，把睡梦中还在微弱抽搐的弟弟抱在怀里。所以即使是亚特兰蒂斯人，也会介意被自己哥哥上了这回事。他在缓缓袭来的睡意中模糊想到。

看来说到底海底文化跟陆地也没有那么不同。

End.


End file.
